Ashable hard masks (AHMs) are films used in semiconductor processing that may be removed by a technique referred to as “ashing.” In particular, AHMs are often used as etch stop layers. 193 nm or lower lithography schemes require these AHMs to have high etch selectivity to underlying dielectric or metal barrier layers. In addition, 193 nm lithography schemes employ a 633 nm mask alignment laser—requiring the AHM to be transparent to light at 633 nm.
To date, know methods of producing highly selective AHMs rely on relatively high temperature (greater than 500 C) PECVD deposition processes. Many PECVD reactors are not designed to withstand such high processing temperatures, however. In addition, the extinction coefficient (“k value”) of these films is typically higher than ideal for 193 nm lithography schemes. Processes for producing transparent films with a lower carbon content typically have low etch selectivity and are unstable. Further, they are non-hermetic, allowing moisture to penetrate the film prior to deposition of the overlying layer.